


When It Rains

by TheConfusedOne, untapdtreasure



Series: Nothing Stops the Rain [1]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConfusedOne/pseuds/TheConfusedOne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated lying to her, but this was how it had to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written (and edited many times) over the course of several years that it has been in the works.

Alex watched as her three year old daughter, Morgan, played on the slide. She had been at the park for over an hour letting her daughter play with her friends. Despite not feeling well, she promised Morgan a day at the park so here they were. Lately, Bobby was always running late with no real reasons as to why. This time he was already a half an hour late. She looked at her watch once again then back up at Morgan. "Ten more minutes, Morgan. Then we head home."

 

"Okay, Mommy." Morgan jumped from the swing and ran for the merry-go-round.

 

Approaching the bench, Bobby gave his wife a sheepish smile. He leaned down to kiss her. "Sorry, I'm late," he apologized. "I got caught up with some paperwork and lost track of time." He hoped she would not question him about his sudden dedication to the part of the job he liked least.

 

"You could've called." Alex followed their daughter with her eyes.

 

With a sigh, he sat down, slipping his arm around her shoulders and started to explain. "I know I should have. I just wanted to get here."

 

She relaxed against him with a soft sigh as she settled the back of her head into the crook of his arm. She let her hand rest on his knee. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him. It wasn't in his nature to leave loose ends, and that included the much dreaded paperwork. "Rough day?"

 

With a nod, he smiled as he watched Morgan play on the merry-go-round. He just enjoyed having Alex in his arms where she seemed completely content. If he had it his way, that was exactly how she was going to stay. That was how it would be, and he would handle his problem all by himself. "It always is when you're not there."

 

"Well, the good news is that Morgan has no cavities. Plus, I managed to get her signed up for that gymnastics class at the Y that she's been bugging us about." She took her eyes off Morgan for a moment to look up at him. "Bad news is that I think I'm getting the stomach bug that Morgan had." She frowned and gave a soft sigh. She had been feeling queasy all day, and now she just felt completely drained of energy.

 

Bobby smiled as he kept his eyes on their daughter. He absently rubbed his fingertips up and down along the bare skin of Alex's arm. "Watching her here, she'll love it." He turned his head to face her. "And if you're not feeling well, that's just an excuse for me to feed you in bed."

 

The thought of food made Alex's s stomach, which already felt like it was in knots, flip over. "I think we really should be heading home.”

 

With a nod, he sighed and pulled away from her. As he stood up, he called out, "Morgan, it's time to head home."

Morgan looked toward her parents. She wasn't ready to leave yet, but she knew better than to argue. "I'm coming, Daddy! Just two more turns." Her little feet hit the dirt around the merry-go-round at full speed as she held onto the bar and pushed it around.

 

Alex pulled herself to her feet just as the world around her started to spin. She felt like she was the one on the merry-go-round. She put her hand on Bobby's arm, closing her eyes. "I think I’m going to be sick." She then clamped her hand over her mouth and moved in the direction of the nearest trashcan. She threw up what little contents was left in her stomach from lunch. She righted herself slowly, brushing the hair back from her face. She felt light headed. 

 

Bobby was alarmed to see her face turn several shades paler than normal. He followed after her, gently rubbing her back soothingly. "Okay. We're making you an appointment to see the doctor as soon as we get home."

 

She shook her head slowly. "It's a stomach virus, Bobby. Just like Morgan had. It needs to run its course. I'm not dying." She touched his arm in reassurance. "I'd just like to go home. Please?" 

 

Bobby eyed her skeptically for a moment. Sighing softly, he finally relented. "We're going home right now, but Alex, promise me that if you don't feel any better in a day or two that you'll at least consider making an appointment?" When Alex gave him a nod of assurance, he turned his head back in the direction Morgan had been playing. She was nowhere in sight. "Morgan?" His pulse sped up, and it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

 

Morgan popped out from behind him. She was all smiles and dark curls as she bounced from one foot to the other. "I'm right here, Daddy." Her little nose wrinkled as she smiled widely up at him.

 

Relief washed through him as he took a deep breath to calm himself further. He turned to face his girls and nodded. "Alright. Let's go home, guys."

 

"Silly Daddy! We're not guys. We're girls." Morgan giggled as she wrapped her arms around his legs. 

 

Alex couldn’t do anything but smile. "She's your daughter."

 

He smirked then giving Alex a nod. He picked Moran up. "You're right. You are my girls. My girls that I love very, very much." He hoisted Morgan up so she rested on her rear across his arm as he walked.

 

Alex followed a step or two behind them as she watched them. She liked to see him this way. Whatever had been distracting him at work, he left it there. She caught up with them and slipped her hand into his. "So what do you two want for dinner?"

 

He shook his head. "Alex, you aren't feeling well. I should be the one asking what you want for dinner." He gave her hand a squeeze as they continued to walk toward their cars.

 

She realized that her stomach wasn't quite as queasy as it had been earlier. "I'm feeling better now. Maybe throwing up actually helped."

 

Morgan covered her ears. "That's so gross, Mommy!" She started to giggle as Alex's free hand came up to tickle her side. "Stop it! Stop it!" She shrieked. 

 

Smiling, Bobby kept Morgan from squirming out of his arms. He loved seeing them like this, carefree and happy. After a moment, he looked at Alex. "Are you sure? I'm more than happy to take care of dinner if you need to lie down when we get home."

 

She thought about it for a moment. "If I am coming down with that virus, maybe I shouldn't overdo it. You sure you'll be able to handle dinner and Morgan?" she teased him as they approached her SUV. She used the clicker to unlock the doors and opened the door so that Bobby could place Morgan onto the backseat and strap her in. 

 

He managed to get the seatbelt across Morgan and snapped into place. "I can do both. I just want you to rest. The sooner you rest, the sooner you feel better." He shut the back door to the SUV and turned to face her. "See you at home?" His car was parked about a half a block in the other direction. He leaned down, pressing his lips to her cheek.

 

"See you at home. Be careful." She slid behind the wheel of the SUV and put the keys into the ignition, turning it and starting the engine.

 

\- -

 

Glancing at the clock, Alex groaned softly to realize that it was going on nine o'clock. The house was eerily quiet. She managed to sit up on the edge of the bed as she tried to gauge if it was safe to stand up or not. She tiptoed toward Morgan's room to find her sound asleep. She made sure that her blankets were snug around her before heading toward the den. 

 

She found Bobby in front of their computer. "Why didn't you wake me?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. She caught a sight of the website name just before he minimized the window. Lovely Lass. She frowned as she moved herself up to her full height and put distance between the two of them. "What was that?" 

 

Closing the window, Bobby felt the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He hated lying to her, but this was how it had to be. He managed, "Just a pop up." He was relieved that his e-mail account was still up, and he was even more relieved that he had the presence of mind to delete the e-mail from Lovely Lass. He was honestly feeling disgusted with himself, completely guilty, and ashamed. He should not be doing this.

 

She didn't even entertain the idea that he could be looking at pornography a second longer. "Damn pop ups," she said with an exaggerated sigh. "You really need to get that pop-up blocker updated before Morgan plays on here again." She stepped closer, kissing the side of his head. "What did you end up making for dinner? I'm starving." To illustrate her point, her stomach chose that moment to rumble. "Ravenous, to be honest." 

 

With a nod, he pushed the thoughts of his deception aside and got up. Taking her hand, he led her down the hall, saying, "I made my chicken, potatoes, and corn. I left your plate in the microwave. I figured you needed the sleep."

 

"I do feel better." They stepped into the kitchen, and he immediately started the microwave. "Did she give you much trouble?" Sometimes their daughter could be a handful. Especially when it came to getting settled for bed. No matter how tired she clearly was, she always seemed to insist that she was anything but.

 

He was relieved to hear her say that she was feeling better, and her appetite seemed to be back, so he let the subject drop. He convinced himself that after dinner and a good night's sleep that she'd be fine. He watched as she grabbed a fork from the drawer and poured herself a glass of milk from the fridge.

 

He smiled as he relayed the evening. "She was good tonight. No major crisis. Except her ritualistic refusal to take a bath." He sighed softly, giving a slight eye roll. "I'm surprised that didn't wake you up. She was quite vocal about it." 

 

Just then the microwave beeped. He moved to retrieve the plate and placed it in front of her.

 

She smiled up at him in gratitude as she used her fork to get a forkful of potatoes. "That's what I don't understand. I take her swimming, and she refuses to get out, but ask her to take her bath..." She rolled her eyes. "...and it's World War III. I don't get it." She reached out then, placing her hand on his arm. "Sit with me?"

 

Sitting down next to her, he replied, "Of course."

 

"And the rest of the night?" She took a bite of the chicken then. It made her mouth water as it felt like the flavor burst on her tongue.

 

The events of the rest of the evening were always his favorite parts. Especially when Morgan asked him to read to her from her favorite book. He just so happened to love it, too. "Had me read the usual. The Velveteen Rabbit. And she didn't even fight me about bedtime. She was out before I finished it."

 

She then took a forkful of corn and potatoes. "That book makes me cry at least twice a week." She leaned closer to him. "I missed you today."

 

He instinctively leaned closer to her. Kissing her forehead, he replied, "I missed you, too."

 

Taking a few bites, she pushed away her plate. Her face paled slightly. "I think that is all I am going to be able to stomach." Her stomach felt queasy once more, but nowhere near as badly as it had that afternoon when she'd thrown up at the park.

 

With a sigh, he suggested, "Come on. Let's get you back to bed." He offered his hand to help her up.

 

She took it. "No more work?"

 

He sighed softly as he guiltily explained, "I think I'm going to work a little longer before coming to bed." He avoided her eyes as he lead her out of the kitchen and back down the hall and toward their bedroom.

 

She bit her lip. "Okay." Her disappointment was evident in her tone.

 

He looked away as he tried to assure her, "I won't stay up too late. Promise."

 

She had heard that before. Too many times, in fact. She stopped him at the doorway to the den, looking up at him. "Okay. No looking at dirty pictures," she teased. She moved up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Night, Bobby."

 

He closed his eyes at her words and felt his cheeks heat up at the implication. He watched as she moved down the hall toward their bedroom. He entered the den and sat back down at the computer and resumed his work from earlier.


End file.
